


深呼吸

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 少年时期刚成为劲敌没几年的事情。BREATHE MEdnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	深呼吸

“本大爷肚子疼，”奇巴纳对洛托姆说。

“闹钟已经重响第三次了洛托，”那台手机告诉他。他听了，把被子甩过头，将他自己整个人蒙在被窝里。又不会迟到，他嘀咕。洛托姆带着机械感的说话声顿时被隔绝在外，只有闷闷的动静隐约传来，他听不清楚，于是当作听不见。一会儿后，那声音消失了。他缩着身子，一只手攒着被子，一只手抱着膝盖，对自己生了一会儿闷气，因为他其实压根不觉得肚子疼，只是随便找了个借口打发走自己的宝可梦而已。

还要多久洛托姆才会回来再给他报时？奇巴纳想。他等了一会儿，觉得可能有几分钟，也可能只有几十秒，他那样一动不动地窝在黑暗中，时间对他而言变得十分模糊，人类的时间划分方法完全失去了作用，从沉默时开始，秒等于分钟等于小时。他等着，等着，他的那只尽职尽责的宝可梦却不再来找他。或许是生气了，或许干脆离家出走了，一口气飞到八百米外，然后再也不打算回来。奇巴纳想，哪又怎么样？但下一刻便掀开被子，从黏着他似的床上慢慢支起身，大声地对空气说：

“好奇怪，现在一点也不疼了！”

洛托姆立马从门外闪了进来。

它没有附在手机上，而是用那一副气鼓鼓的电球的样子，它在空中挥舞橙色的电离子手臂，用奇巴纳听不懂的宝可梦的语言对他哔哔咻咻地抱怨。咻咻！它训斥道。奇巴纳一个字也不明白，却能和它心意相通。他连忙双手合十举过头顶，露出很抱歉的样子。

“不会再敷衍你啦，”他保证，“多亏有你我才起得来。对不起！原谅我吧！”

他说了好几次，洛托姆才终于原谅了他。它最后瞪了他一样，飘回了不知被它丢到哪儿去的手机里。滋啦啦的电流声眨眼间远离了他。

他又是一个人待在卧室里了。

太阳烤得他有些热。秋天到底什么时候才过去？他边想边把被子扯来，盖住了腿。

到了冬天，他就有足够的理由赖在床上不动了。

电流的声音——这一次很微弱——又在逐渐靠近。“有一个来自瞳美的未接来电，”洛托姆说。

“发条短信，告诉她我马上到，”他说。可他还是没准备出门。他说这话时还在床上呢。好一会儿后他才慢吞吞地挪下床，化身为黏黏宝，不能走动，只能从一个地方滑到另一个地方，所经之处留下一滩滩粘液。洗漱时，他含着牙刷跑到客厅，开了电视，边听边龇着牙对着屏幕刷，牙膏泡泡溢出来，弄得他嘴边湿漉漉的。

他立马后悔了。

他还没有做好准备。

那个频道正在重播大前天刚结束的赛季决赛，解说员正用那字正腔圆的调调说：“这是奇巴纳选手参加道馆挑战的第三个赛季，让我们看看他在今年年初当上了拳关道馆馆主后有哪些进步，这一次是否能打败年轻的无敌冠军……”就好像他们不知道他彻彻底底地输了一样。

他们确实不知道，奇巴纳把泡沫吐在洗手池里时突然想到。解说也是重播，所以他们真当他是值得期待的昨日新星，尽管他也不算新星了。他换了台，拿了两片面包放进烤面包机里。烤面包机是他拍广告的那公司给他的，能在面包片上烤出一只煤炭龟，图案一开始很清晰，但越用越容易出现不清晰的线条，等哪天得拆开来清洗一下了。奇巴纳一口能咬下半块面包，因此总会做个简易的三明治吃，等面包烤好的时间里，他切了个番茄，切了两片生火腿，等待会儿夹在里头。

电视中正在挨个重播对淘汰赛和决赛选手的采访。轮到那个无敌的、无所不能的、完美无缺的冠军时，奇巴纳突然觉得这次烤面包的时间好像长了点。他那时手指上还有番茄汁的味道，正坐在沙发上和吃饱了的铝钢龙玩击掌游戏。他伸出左手，铝钢龙就伸出右手，铝钢龙伸出左手，他就要伸出右手，谁伸错手谁就输了。铝钢龙的金属爪子和他那肉和骨头构成的手拍在一起，他多少有点疼，但也乐在其中。他伸出右手，而铝钢龙也伸出右手时，他突然间想起了烤面包机的事情。

“等下，就算我们俩平手啦，”他对他的搭档说。

他飞奔到烤面包机前，这才发现他无意中多转了点儿时间。他连忙关了机器，可面包弹出来，对他露出了副已经烤得过干、没药救了的模样，可怜巴巴的，他也只好对着它们叹气。他拿了一片干到又硬又脆的面包，叠上番茄片和生火腿，再盖上第二片面包片。这样的面包一咬就会掉下半盘的面包渣，他不得不用盘子接着吃。他咬了一口。

“……我的劲敌，”丹帝突然在电视里说道。

一口还没有咽下去，铝钢龙和洛托姆便对他招呼了起来。快过来！他们说。奇巴纳便端着盘子挪到了电视前，在他的伙伴们的催促下心不在焉地看起了丹帝的采访。“你刚刚错过了好东西洛托，”洛托姆说。它特地——用不着啦，奇巴纳想——附在电视上，将节目倒带了一小段。

奇巴纳咬了一大口面包。干了的面包在他嘴里壮烈地咔擦尖叫一声，随即碎成两半，掉了一整盘的面包渣。面包太干太硬了，他没办法两口吃完，只好分咬五下。丹帝在电视里说话。他说什么？他有什么好说？奇巴纳想关电视，但又不愿拂了伙伴们的好意。他只好坐在沙发上，边拿有点烫嘴的三明治泄愤，边竖着耳朵听那个冠军的话。

“我能够站在这里，尤其要感谢一个人。”在洛托姆特地倒回去重播的那个点，他说。

“是洛兹会长吧，”奇巴纳说。

“如果不是他，我一定会走更多的弯路。这一次的比赛也是一样，”丹帝在电视中无视了他，一如现实，“知道他也会参加后，我快乐得险些落泪！”

“哦。”

“那时候我想起上一次和他的对战，一想到就想要立刻和他对战了。最后一路胜利下来，站在我面前的果然还是他。”

“还是跳过这一段吧，洛托姆？”

“马上就到了洛托！”

“果然还是我的劲敌。”丹帝无视了他们俩，对着镜头说得可诚恳了。他的眼睛亮闪闪的，笑容也亮闪闪的。

但奇巴纳叹了口气。

“我算什么劲敌呢？”他说。他问铝钢龙，“我们算什么呢？那家伙肯定只是照着稿子说而已，那个傻瓜。大概是当秘书的那个姐姐给他写的。他甚至不和我打私人比赛。”

“谁要一个连输四次就从没赢过的劲敌？”他又说。

铝钢龙没有回答。也可能他回答了，只是奇巴纳无论如何也听不懂宝可梦的话而已，而洛托姆又没有给他翻译。

最终他还是得出门。新的一天还是得开始。他还是得去上班。想到上班两个字，奇巴纳还是有些不适应。他本以为他会再当好几年的学生，结果却眨眼间跑到了拳关市的道馆里；本以为这能让他赢上一次，却显然没有成效。他把刷手机的时间推迟到去道馆的路上，鬼使神差地看了一早餐时间的电视。丹帝的采访结束后，洛托姆替他换了台，调到了冠军丹帝的比赛高光合集节目去。

他问洛托姆：“怎么还有这样的台？”

洛托姆回答：“因为人类喜欢嘛洛托。”

奇巴纳不觉得自己喜欢。可他还是看了下去。他盯着丹帝看。刷手机时，SNS上也铺天盖地的都是冠军、英雄和丹帝。换而言之全是丹帝。他刷了一会儿，不耐烦了，然后才发现搜索框里显示着丹帝的名字。

“我说啊！”他嘟哝道。

“洛托！这是根据奇巴纳的搜索记录搜索的！”

手机在他手中扭动了几下。这是狡辩，奇巴纳想。可他还是看了下去。他看了一会儿，看到他觉得受不了了为止。决赛都结束了两天，人们却还是念念不忘那个被他们当作是神一般的小英雄。他也一样。他搓了一会儿眼睛，又用拇指按着心脏那儿使劲搓了搓，皮肤抵着肋骨被搓过去，一面减缓了骨头底下的怪异感觉，一面又增加了表面的痛，弄得他又得搓一搓眼睛。不过那样倒是奇巴纳能忍受的。做完这些，他又使劲叹了口气，不小心吓了洛托姆一跳。它想要说话，但他对它说，不要紧。

要紧的是，他经过宝物库时，发现那个小练习场上已经有人了。还是往常的那些人中的两个。奇巴纳常见到他们轮流在那儿进行实战练习，有时候他到宝物库值班，站在门口也就顺带给他们指点几下。他们听了，总会“哦哦哦哦哦！”地喊起来，好像醍醐灌顶。他们打得那么自由，那么开心，好像世界上没有道馆挑战这东西一样。现在一看，就连那些可以说是幼稚的有不少问题的对战也让他酸得不行。他匆匆经过那儿，半跑半走，然后真的跑了起来，摆出一副就要迟到的赶路中上班族的样子来。

他也确实快迟到了。洛托姆跟在他的身后，哔哔咻咻地报了声时；他还有七分钟。那七分钟里，他跑过了半个拳关市，一股脑冲进道馆里，顺便用这种让人没机会分心思考的奔跑让自己振作精神。他跑得很快，洛托姆甚至嚷嚷起来，说他是手机的形态时飞不快的。他喘着气连连道歉，冲过拳关城堡的吊桥，冲进城堡里，冲向在门口执勤的道馆训练家，冲往工作人员通道，冲……他突然停了下来，因为急停而心脏猛地跳了好几秒。

“你来干什么？”他冲着右前方劈头盖脸地问道。

站在工作人员通道边上的是被几个粉丝围着的年轻冠军。丹帝还是那身打扮，穿着竞技服，披着那又重又厚还印得花里胡哨的披风，头发散着，刚好垂在披风的毛绒的一圈上。他的帽子像顶王冠，他也像个小国王，威武如展开旌旗的军队，命中注定要在这个时刻出现。比他个子还高的粉丝围在他边上，正说着些奇巴纳根本没听的话。他听不进去，他满脑子都是这个冠军。

这是丹帝第一次在比赛以外的时间出现在拳馆道馆。奇巴纳记住了这个日子。

丹帝正看着他，好像对他竟这样匆匆忙忙冲进来感到吃惊似的。他眨了眨眼睛，那双眼睛亮闪闪的，好像会发光，却和早上节目里的那样子有点儿差异。奇巴纳说不出差异到底在那儿，因为丹帝的动作太快了：那个冠军和粉丝告别，像是会飞一样翻过了围栏，尽管它确实不高，但却连披风都没有让它摇晃，仿佛他把披风也变成自己的一部分了；所有看着他们的人都惊呼了一声；他把披风捞了起来，让它也跨越了栏杆，下一刻，他抓住了奇巴纳的手腕。他什么也没说就拉着奇巴纳往前跑。

“等一下啊！”奇巴纳喊道。他踉踉跄跄地往前磕了两步，地毯被他踢皱了。他往旁边走，随后才想到，他应该直接像丹帝一样跳过围栏，而不是再绕个道，从道馆训练家给他让出的入口走进去。丹帝拉得太猛了，根本不给他绕道的机会。

他只好跟着那莽撞的年轻人跳了过去。这一跃仿佛让他跳过了太多他一时间理解不了的东西。

他也没有机会去想这些。他只有机会想，丹帝要去哪里？他认得路吗？拳关城堡的路绕来绕去，像是在炫耀一种无人能理解的力量，如同最热的天的太阳光。他们从一个走廊突然穿到放训练器材的大房间，丹帝探了探头，又走了出来。换做别的时候，奇巴纳或许会愿意向他介绍：这里原是皇家舞厅，人们在那儿跳华尔兹，皇家乐队直着背演奏小步舞曲，偶尔交头接耳，讨论一下即兴曲目。看那吊灯！原来挂着的是豪华极了的水晶灯，改成道馆后为确保安全换掉了。有时往前小跑了好一段路，丹帝又突然回头，那张苦恼的脸便在奇巴纳面前一闪而过。他们把经过的每一个房间都看了过去。看到了厕所，一个人也没有，静悄悄的，大得像是休息室，丹帝看了一眼，又跑了出来。在一个有三个岔道的分叉口前，丹帝站住了一会儿，奇巴纳觉得他听见他说了句“糟糕”。他也想，糟糕。他跟经过的训练家们道了歉，要洛托姆给今天负责值班的瞳美发短信说明情况，还在经过道馆训练家的办公室时接过了份赛季总结报告。可丹帝一言不发，好像奇巴纳他不存在，好像他只是拽着张通行证到处跑而已。

“你这个笨蛋，”奇巴纳突然说。

说这话时，他们站在一盏壁灯下，壁灯的旁边是一扇紧闭的门。在他说话时，丹帝打开了门，往里头探进脑袋看了一圈。那是摆放历代馆主画像和纪念品的大厅，属于奇巴纳的那个位置还空着，得等他成年了才会有画像可挂。原来挂在这里的是王室成员画像，如今大部分被搬去了宝物库，剩下一些零散地挂在城堡常使用的区域里。这么兜着圈子跑，连奇巴纳都被他绕晕了，他怎么样也不理解，他们怎么能够这样转了好几分钟，最后竟然又到了就在入口边上的房间前。他使劲地甩开丹帝的手，趁机借此甩开这一路上因为丹帝的沉默、他的沉默和他们奇怪的漫无目的的奔跑而产生的难受劲。

丹帝吃了一惊。回过头看着他时，小冠军半张着嘴，却没发出声音。

跟个哑巴似的。他想，然后抓住了丹帝的手臂。

拳关城堡如今已经算是他的半个家了。他也跑了起来，和之前丹帝拉着他跑一样拉着丹帝跑，他那跑法让他成为了城堡的一部分，也就是那无人能理解的力量的一部分。多少百年前，古代的国王也是像这样从门口跑到——更有可能是走，因为像这样跑也太没威严了——寝室或王座前。现在的国王寝室改造成了馆主的办公室。他扯着丹帝往那儿跑，压根不关心认路能力差到了极点的冠军是否明白他们都走了哪些路，毕竟对他而言，那五个岔路和拐过的两个弯肯定不值一提。他这么想，同时却也有一股声音在对他说：正因为他是个路都走不对的傻子，他才会显得那么完美，我才会……奇巴纳在这里打住了。

到了。他停下了脚步。钥匙在他的右边口袋里，可他的右手正抓着丹帝的左手，他只好别扭地用胳膊夹着文件，歪着身子，左手拐着伸进口袋里。一打开门，他便把那个冠军甩了进去。进办公室后奇巴纳便松了手，仔仔细细地锁上门。他把文件扔在桌上，两只手臂一撑，自己也跟着坐了上去。

他晃了晃悬空的两条腿，低头看向丹帝。小冠军的手臂上有一些红印，奇巴纳看得大吃一惊，还以为他什么时候磕到了那儿，然后才想起那是他抓着的位置。那是他的手指印。他一时间有点愧疚，却还是什么也没说。

“所以你来干什么？”奇巴纳又问了一次。

“我也不知道，但是早上醒来时就有一种直觉，”丹帝说。他的声音有点小，像是在嘟哝一样。那双金色的眼睛正盯着奇巴纳看，它们的主人往办公桌走去，然后抓住了奇巴纳的肩膀，“昨天晚上我看了很久你的采访。你说我是说‘丹帝’、‘那家伙’……今天我就觉得一定要见到你才行。”

他把奇巴纳硬是往下拉了一些，迫使他弯下腰。后者皱了皱眉。那动作太笨了，奇巴纳想。

“你是什么思春的小宝贝吗？”

“我不是那个意思，”丹帝也皱了皱眉，“只是想见到你而已。”

“看吧！你说的话就是这个意思！而且冠军不是很忙吗？你怎么有闲时间跑来到处乱闯？”

“我翘班了。”

奇巴纳瞪大了眼睛。丹帝继续说了下去：“很快就会露陷的。谁叫你一直没来，等你的时候我被拍了照。奥利薇小姐肯定要念我的。”

“那还真是对不起喔，是本大爷错啦。”奇巴纳犹豫了一会儿，又说，“今天我不是很想来。”

“我知道的。”

我知道的，丹帝说。他竟然这么说。奇巴纳扑哧地笑了一声，他用鼻子笑，眼睛却压根没点弯。可丹帝看着他，仍旧用那双闪闪发光的眼睛看着他，那一副严肃的样子好像真的知道。他忍不住问道：“你知道什么？”

“我知道你想对战。”

“是这样没错，但我是说你知道什么？”

“我也想对战。我也想和你对战！”小冠军突然提高了音量，“为什么不和我打？私下里你从来没有找过我……”

奇巴纳扯下了那两只在他肩膀上越抓越紧的手。他把它们使劲甩开。

“你知道个鬼，”他说。他几乎是在骂。他把食指戳在丹帝的胸前，使劲地点了点，“那你为什么不和我打？赢不过你的人很没劲吧。对吧？”

丹帝突然慌了起来。奇巴纳想，他应该是慌了起来。丹帝慌了起来，以至于他也跟着有些慌乱。小冠军露出了一副从未被镜头目击过的表情。他张着嘴，皱着眉，又是瞪着眼睛又是垂着眉毛，仿佛有东西要从他体内钻出来，他却不知道那个口会开在哪里。

“没这回事！虽然赢的总是我，但是你不一样……如果没有你，我肯定会很不一样，变得没有这么好。”

他说话的声音很紧。

这还是第一次他对着奇巴纳本人说这样的话。

他们沉默了下来。过了一会儿，奇巴纳有些犹豫地、轻轻地说：“这样啊。”

说完，他又闭上了嘴。他不知道该说些什么了。这时候，丹帝垂下了头，他从上方看，只能看到那对肩膀因为用力呼吸而起伏得十分明显。他突然想，他其实也不知道丹帝到底平时都在想什么。他也从未去想过。他现在想了起来，想象丹帝这时候思考的内容。是对战吗？他绞尽脑汁地猜测，而丹帝突然又抬起头，看向了他。

那双眼睛又在闪闪发亮，如同想要吞没什么。

丹帝踮起脚，缓慢地靠近他，缓慢到了微微摇晃的地步。

他亲了亲奇巴纳的嘴角。他那两只手握着拳贴着腿边。

站回去后，他深吸了一口气，等奇巴纳说些什么。

奇巴纳觉得他得说点什么。

“你这方法不对，”他说。

“哪里不对？”

“你不能想要什么就用尽方法去获得。这样很奇怪。”

小冠军又眨了眨眼，他压低眉毛的样子看上去有些困惑而吃惊。

“为什么不行？”他问，“所有人不都说想要什么就要去努力争取。”

为什么？奇巴纳问自己，以便获得答案。他使劲想了一会儿，最后也只能憋出一句：“总之就是不行。”但这话太没说服力了，他只好又勉强再加上：“赞助商和联盟都看着，你要做得更正派一点才行啊。更……更有道理一点。你这样太没道理了。没道理的事情是不会被认……”

没有等他说完，丹帝突然抓着披风，把它使劲扯了下来。他在比赛中也会这么做，可这时候他扯得十分急迫，把披风扔到地上时，他也只是随手一扔似的，手一下子便松开了。没了披风，他挺着胸膛，露出一副骄傲的模样。

而奇巴纳反射性地跳下桌子，蹲下身想去捡起那被遗弃的披风。“喂！”他说，声音有些颤抖。他太匆忙了，险些和丹帝撞在一起，但那个比他还矮的冠军稳稳地拉住他，拦在了他和披风之间。他那样就好像那不是冠军的荣耀披风，只是块厚厚的毛边的布。但那不仅仅是一块布，奇巴纳想说。可丹帝的手臂挡在他的肚子前，让他动弹不得。

在那一刻，奇巴纳的鼻子酸了一下，眼睛也突然热了起来。那酸溜溜、热乎乎的感觉顺着他的喉咙被他咽下，来到了肋骨底下，在那儿蔓延开来。他看着那块布躺在石板地上，慢慢地直起身子，竟然也不再想去捡了。

丹帝朝他伸出了手。

他在赛后都会握住那只手。丹帝的手掌上有常抓握精灵球而留下的痕迹，还有显然是格斗锻炼造成的茧子。他的手掌很厚，现在已经有些像是个成年男人的手了。一看便知，那只手想要握住他的手，正稳稳地伸向它。奇巴纳瞪着丹帝的手，发誓绝不允许这样的事发生。为此，他抢先抓住了那只手，紧紧地握着，再没想放开。


End file.
